Les Trente Morts de la Carlotta
by Ebene Gray
Summary: Je participe à un challenge sur LiveJournal: tuez de 30 manières différentes un perso que vous n'aimez pas. J'ai choisi la Carlotta 30 chapitres de pur sadisme en tout genre tous signés Erik... NOTE : bien que le défi ne soit pas complet, la publication de cette fanfiction est arrêtée.
1. Viva Verdi

Loge de la Carlotta, 20h00...

Carlotta n'était pas aux anges aujourd'hui...tout d'abord, elle avait le trac. Certes, La Traviata de Verdi n'avait plus de secrets pour elle, la Violetta immortelle, la Muse de la musique, celle qui chante cette valse enivrée tout en servant du vin aux convives: "Libiamo...". N'empêche...la Carlotta avait un bien mauvais pressentiment pour ce soir. Comme si une étrange menace planait au-dessus d'elle.  
Bien évidemment, tout ceux auxquels elle en parlait la prenaient pour juste victime d'un coup de trac et tentaient de la rassurer à coups de "c'est ça la vie d'artiste" et de "ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller dès que tu seras sur scène"...des paroles en l'air, songeait Carlotta en achevant de se farder les joues.

Demeure du Lac, Chambre Louis-Philippe, même heure

Le fantôme de l'Opéra tournait en rond comme un lion en cage depuis des heures. Certes, Christine Daaé pourrait faire de grandes choses, songeait-il, s'il n'y avait pas cette maudite peste de Carlotta! Toujours à voler la vedette à tout le monde, malgré une voix sans reproche, mais à la tessiture mince, deux petites octaves seulement! Christine en possédait une en plus, elle avait plus de trois octaves de voix, elle! Mais...évidemment! Il n'était pas un grand musicien célèbre, lui! Certes, il avait fait de grandes choses, en faisait encore. Mais il se cachait aux yeux du monde, n'existait pas au niveau administratif, et le fait d'être le professeur de Christine n'accordait à celle-ci aucun crédit supplémentaire. Il n'était pas un mauvais précepteur, il était juste trop méconnu...Cette fois ci, c'en était de trop de la maudite Carlotta, de ses vocalises sans âme et de ses simagrées mélodramatiques. Il fallait en finir. Mais comment...Comment tuer une femme comme elle, si ce n'est en l'escamotant en plein spectacle, ou autre chose! Lui, si prévoyant d'ordinaire, était littéralement à court d'idées: l'amour fou qu'il avait pour Christine le poussait à bout.

Retour chez Carlotta, dix minutes avant la représentation (donc, 20h20)

Carlotta finissait d'enfiler sa belle robe rose et parme, brodée de plumes d'autruche noires. Elle posa sur sa tête un petit chapeau assorti, et se rendit alors dans les coulisses après avoir accompli quelques dernières vocalises avant son entrée en scène. Le trac disparaissait toujours dans ces instants, pour se faire plus vif encore quelques trente secondes avant l'entrée en scène. Mais la sensation désagréable d'un malheur imminent restait toujours bien présente.

Elle entra en scène.

Erik, le Fantome de l'Opéra, entra en scène quasiment en même temps: il commença par excercer à la perfection l'art de la ventriloquie: le malheureux ténor se voyait transformé en castrat, et la pauvre Carlotta chantait avec une voix de basse profonde. Elle tenta maladroitement de se reprendre, et finit par y parvenir: Erik avait dû abandonner la partie, car les voix du ténor et de Carlotta se mêlaient maintenant. Fière d'elle, Carlotta vocalisait, montait, chantait et...finit par se briser la voix: sa voix si claire devint rauque, elle pâlit, puis s'effondra sur scène. Les autres acteurs, chanteurs et figurants la transportèrent dans sa loge. Pendant ce temps, Erik, ayant vaincu sa répulsion du public, continua l'aria de l'opéra, puis l'opéra tout entier, avec le concours improvisé de Christine Daaé.

Folle de rage, la Carlotta tentait de se reprendre dans sa loge. Erik en profita (avec l'aide de Christine Daaé) pour l'évincer à jamais: il se présenta dans sa loge, lui lança un bouquet de fleurs fanées, alors que le public, véritable émeute, acclamait la nouvelle étoile au ciel de la musique, ainsi que son compagnon masqué.

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour la malheureuse cantatrice, qui en mourut sur le coup. On l'enterra tranquillement, et ses anciens admirateurs écrivirent sur sa tombe: "A force de monter trop haut, elle finit par chuter. Ce fut la raison de sa mort."

FIN

PS: et Erik? et Christine?  
Oh, aux dernières nouvelles... ils sont à la Scala de Milan...


	2. Médicament inoffensif

Qu'il est bon de vivre à Paris! C'était là le point de vue de tous les habitants...enfin, presque tous (mais ne nous attardons pas, chers lecteurs, sur les rabat-joie)! C'était aussi le point de vue de notre diva de service, j'ai nommé la Carlotta. Oui, bon, d'accord, il y avait aussi Christine Daaé à Paris, mais envoyons la promener pour l'instant... Voire pour toujours ça ne dérangerait pas Carlotta! La diva italo-espagnole vocalisait dans son petit hôtel particulier du Faubourd St-Honoré, tout en préparant son sac: maquillage, rubans pour les cheveux, mouches (les ptits points qu'elle se colle sur la figure, comme au 18ème siècle NDLR), fard blanc, et bien sûr son inconditionel sirop pour la toux...Et cette fois ci, elle s'assurerait que le fantôme ne l'échangerait pas avec un de ses remèdes pourris à la noix! La dernière fois, elle avait réellement été ridicule! Maudit Ange de l'Enfer! Ange?...ANGE?????? Lui, un ange? Même pas en rêve! N'était-il pas ridiculement laid, avec son maudit masque de soie noir, sous lequel se trouvait, selon Joseph Buquet lui-même, les traits de la Mort personifiés? Pas d'yeux, pas de nez, pas de bouche, pas de muscles, rien qu'un affreux squelette sur lequel était tendue une peau jaunâtre et répugnante. Et c'est ça qu'on qualifie d'ange? Même pas en rêve!

Mais l'Ange de l'Enfer, lui, se moquait bien des préjugés de Carlotta! Et pour cause, s'il n'y avait Melle Daaé et ses airs répugnés lorsqu'il se montrait à elle sans masque, il se trouvait parfait. Peut-être pas beau, mais parfait tout de même...D'ailleurs la beauté est accessoire. Il est aimé pour lui-même (ou du moins il le croit), et ça le ravit amplement. Son frêle corps malade, revêtu seulement de ses ordinaires habits de soirée, se hâtait vers la scène...Car ce soir, coûte que coûte, il avait décidé que Carlotta serait souffrante...

La Diva ne se doutait de rien...elle continuait tranquillement son chemin vers l'Opéra, vers sa loge confortable et son public adoré...même si le chemin en voiture (sans moteur, autrement dit: carosse NDLR) n'était pas des plus agréables, elle ne s'en offusquait pas et, mieux encore, se sentait très heureuse ainsi. Elle arriva à l'Opéra sans hâte, et commença à s'apprêter...Elle vit un joli verre de cristal de Venise, rempli de ce qui semblait être un excellent vin... intriguée, mais flattée, elle en huma le contenu. Aucun doute possible: c'était bien un merveilleux tokay! Elle le but tranquillement, et continua ensuite à se maquiller.

Erik manqua d'éclater de rire...La stupide Carlotta venait de boire un breuvage composé à 99 de tokay...Et le dernier était de l'huile de ricin! Bonjour la colique...rien que cette perspective le réjouissait, et il courut jusqu'à un endroit tranquille pour rire de tout son soûl, s'accrochant au mur pour ne pas tomber au sol. Ah, que la vengeance est agréable...

Carlotta entra en scène d'excellente humeur...Tout allait pour le mieux, le Fantôme ne s'était pas pointé! Et de plus, elle triomphait! Ah, quelle joie de se voir si belle en son miroir, miroir qui, de plus, n'était même pas truqué par Erik...Mais lors d'un instant crucial et parfaitement ironique, elle se courba de douleur, son ventre gargouillait atrocement...

Imaginez la scène, chers lecteurs: la pauvre diva qui, au moment d'entonner les mots "Anges purs, anges radieux" , se courbe de souffrance, et se sauve de la scène humiliée...

Et ce brave Erik qui se tord de rire dans la Loge n°5, avec tous les spectateurs! Quel spectacle!

Carlotta, dans sa rage, se rua vers une armoire pleine de médicament, mais malheureusement...Confondit l'arsenic avec les antalgiques...(quelle idiote!) Et mourut dans d'atroces souffrances quelques heures plus tard...Paris au complet assista à ses obsèques...Sauf quelqu'un... MAIS QUI?

Bon vous l'aurez deviné, ce cher Fantôme, qui avait calmé son fou rire entre temps, avait bien d'autres choses à faire avec Christine!


	3. Nuit à l'hôtel

**Nuit à l'hôtel**

1. Sans nouvelles de l'Ange de Musique

Christine se sentait plutôt triste ces derniers jours...cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle était sans nouvelles de l'Ange, son divin professeur de chant. Et pire, elle croyait en savoir la raison: depuis que, dans un instant d'égarement dans la voiture de Raoul, elle avait perdu sa virginité dans les bras du vicomte, et donc avait commis un péché de luxure, Erik n'était plus venu...l'Ange voulait la punir, concluait-elle. Et cela la rendait bien triste. De plus, elle devait se farcir les sarcasmes de Carlotta toute la journée...

Mais l'Ange ne voulait pas la punir...l'Ange ignorait qu'elle s'était faite sauter par Raoul une semaine avant. Bon d'accord, s'il l'avait su, certes, il aurait puni Christine et serait devenu fou furieux. Mais, quoi qu'on en dise, bon...il n'était pas le bon Dieu ni le méchant Diable ni la voyante extralucide, il ne pouvait pas tout savoir!  
Mais alors, pourquoi ne venait-il pas?  
Simplement...pas facile de donner des leçons de chant lorsqu'on est aphone, n'est-ce pas Erik? Mais rassurez-vous, chers lecteurs, Erik n'est pas tombé malade comme un chien, il a juste attrapé une angine...ben oui, il n'est pas infaillible, et d'ailleurs il fait froid et humide dans la maison du lac depuis sa construction...d'où le fait: après avoir sacqué un quidam un peu trop curieux (Erik lui a fait le coup de la sirène...Et donc a plongé tout habillé dans son lac) et l'avoir noyé dans le Lac, Erik était remonté chez lui, ne s'était pas séché (pas le temps, la leçon de chant de Christine d'abord!!!), et le lendemain, avait a peu près perdu la voix...Alors un ange de musique malade...dur à croire, malgré toute la naiveté de Christine.

Donc Erik avait passé sa semaine au coin du poêle, roulé en boule dans uen couverture, une écharpe autour du cou et un bon bol de soupe entre les mains. Et pendant ce temps, Carlotta détruisait les espoirs de Christine, Raoul tentait de consoler sa maîtresse et tout le monde croyait que le Fantôme de l'Opéra avait mis les voiles direction Dieu-Sait-Où. 

2.Le Fantôme de l'Opéra fait des siennes.

10 jours plus tard...

A peu près remis sur pattes, Erik reprit ses activités de Fantôme...Il commença par réclamer son salaire, chose obligatoire chez lui. Ensuite, éloigner Raoul...Là c'était moins facile. Enfin...falsifier l'écriture de Philippe de Chagny ne fut pas si compliqué après tout...Et hop! Un Raoul de moins dans les pieds...Je suis génial, pensa Erik qui jubilait rien qu'à la perspective d'avoir Christine pour lui tout seul dans les deux semaines à venir.  
Mais il apprit ensuite que Christine refusait obstinément de sortir de sa loge, et pour cause: Carlotta n'hésiterait pas à la railler devant le public!  
Là, Erik jubila un peu moins...Le problème n'était pas "comment coincer Carlotta", mais plutôt "Comment persuader Christine de chanter"...

Et il eut une idée diabolique (comme souvent d'ailleurs)...

3. Erik sort de son trou

La nuit venue, Erik alla chercher César, un des chevaux de l'Opéra, et, une fois en selle, se cacha dans un coin sombre de l'édifice. Lorsqu'il vit Carlotta monter en voiture, il la suivit discrètement (car oui, Erik avait un certain talent d'espion...). Une embuscade? Bofff...après tout il n'était pas au top de sa forme, donc...non. Il attendrait.

Accroché à la gouttière, il vit Carlotta entrer dans sa chambre, et sauta ensuite sur le balcon. Il vit la Diva se déshabiller (d'ailleurs il en rougit jusque derrière le masque...si seulement c'était Christine qui faisait ça devant lui...), resta discrèt. Et se rendit compte de quelque chose d'affreux! Il avait oublié son lasso!!!! Catastrophe...mais hors de question d'abandonner ainsi!

Carlotta se mit au lit, souffla les bougies. Erik ferma les yeux un instant, de crainte que son regard doré attire l'attention de la dame. Quelques heures plus tard, il les réouvrit, vit la diva endormie, et poussa doucement les fenêtres. Il entra à pas de loup dans la chambre, prit un oreiller sur le lit et le plaqua sur le visage de la diva. Il prit le pouls de la dame quelques minutes plus tard. Elle était morte. Fier de lui, Erik sortit de la chambre, referma la fenêtre, descendit le long de la gouttière et retourna à l'Opéra, avec une seule envie pour cette nuit: un bon repas chaud, et puis au lit...

4. Epilogue

Le lendemain matin, les domestiques trouvèrent Carlotta morte. L'Opéra fut très affecté, enfin, sauf Christine et Erik.  
On enterra la Diva au cimetière du Père Lachaise quelques jours plus tard. Erik vint fleurir la tombe le lendemain de l'enterrement. Il déposa sur la tombe de Carlotta deux roses en papier...  
Christine continua à prendre des cours de chant, et ne coucha plus jamais avec Raoul, histoire de s'amender.  
Raoul, un peu triste d'avoir perdu Christine, se marie pourtant quelques mois plus tard avec une autre jolie femme.  
Erik, quant à lui, après avoir récupéré sa voix, sut séduire sa petite protégée. Après l'énorme choc que lui causa la découverte de la vérité, comme quoi Erik n'était pas un ange, elle sut lui pardonner et, depuis quelques années déjà, Erik dirige l'Opéra, et a fait de sa séduisante compagne la plus grande cantatrice du monde.

MAIS SI ERIK DIRIGE L'OPERA...OU SONT LES DIRECTEURS?

Ca, c'est très simple...Un jour, ces messieurs explorèrent les sous-sols, croisèrent une sirène et finirent leurs jours dans un lac. Leurs corps y pourrissent encore.


	4. le kit du petit chimiste

**_Le kit du Petit Chimiste_**__

_Ce jour là, Erik s'ennuyait un peu: Christine et Raoul étaient sortis se promener (maudit Raoul à la noix!!! dixit Erik), les directeurs venaient de lui verser son salaire, il avait tellement effrayé les danseuses que la moitié étaient clouées au lit, non vraiment il était à court d'idées géniales...__  
__Il décida donc de faire une petite promenade à Paris pour se distraire...___

_Erik visita ainsi la moitié de Paris: la Tour Eiffel, fraîchement construite, qui excitait son talent d'architecte; la Seine, qui lui rappelait son cher Lac Averne; et bien d'autres choses encore. Mais ce fut en passant devant les boutiques qu'il vit dans une vitrine enfin quelque chose qui semblait amusant...Il entra donc dans ladite boutique et y acheta le jouet qui lui semblait tellement intéressant. Il rentra ensuite, son achat en main, dans les caves de l'Opéra par le passage de la rue Scribe.___

_Pendant ce temps, la célébrissime Carlotta Giudicelli vocalisait tranquillement dans sa loge, recevant sans cesse des fleurs et des présents de la part de ses si nombreux admirateurs, et attendant impatiemment la représentation qui avait lieu ce soir, autrement dit dans 4 heures. Elle avait, comme toujours, son petit chien dans ses bras, et l'animal semblait heureux rien qu'à l'écoute du chant de sa maîtresse. Erik trouvait d'ailleurs que cette bestiole manquait de culture et d'ouie musicale.___

_Mais revenons-en à lui, justement...Il était maintenant dans sa maison du Lac, assit devant une table, et déballait le jouet qu'il s'était offert: un kit de petit chimiste...Bon d'accord, Erik n'avait jamais fait de chimie de toute sa vie...mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir s'amuser tout de suite! Il sortit alors un à un tous les produits: Sodium (Na), soufre (S), Chlore (Cl), Calcium (Ca), Fer (Fe), arsenic (As), potassium (K), azote liquide (N2), oxygène liquide (O2) etc...__  
__Et au fond de la boîte de chimie, en dessous du matériel (erlenmeyer, berlin, pince, etc etc) se trouvait un gros mode d'emploi, contenant entre autres quelques recettes...et entre autres celle du protoxyde d'azote... Lorsque Erik vit les propriétés géniales de ce gaz particulier, il résolut d'en faire. Il tenait réellement, Dieu sait pourquoi, à gâcher la représentation du jour. Peut-être tout simplement...parce qu'il détestait Carlotta?__  
__Mais d'abord...Il valait mieux tenter des choses plus simples.___

_Il s'amusa comme un enfant, pendant les 3h qui le séparaient de la représentation. Il avait déjà préparé des solutions acides en quantité, autrement dit: de quoi saborder quelques spectacles; quelques trucs basiques, une ou deux combustions, et en plus, quelques gaz. Se sentant enfin fin prêt, Erik prit la petite bombonne d'azote liquide, ainsi que celle d'oxygène, plaça les deux embouts dans une boîte hermétique et close dont les embouts se fermaient par des clapets. Il prépara son protoxyde d'azote très consciencieusement. Et le mélange, bien que totalement invisible, lui semblait satisfaisant. Il le testa sur un gros rat de cave qu'il venait d'attraper: la pauvre bête, après quelques secousses d'une espèce de rire, mourut asphyxiée.___

_Tout heureux de sa réussite, Erik en oubliait l'heure! Et lorsque enfin il consulta sa montre, la représentation avait commencé depuis belle lurette. C'est donc un Fantôme pressé qui sortit en trombe de ses catacombes pour arriver dans le trou de souffleur. Comme le quidam y était déjà, Erik l'étrangla proprement: on n'entendit qu'un petit "argh" couvert par le son de l'orchestre déchaîné. Erik se glissa à sa place, et, Lorsque Carlotta fut assez près, il lui vaporisa un peu de son précieux protoxyde d'azote en pleine figure. Le résultat fut concluant et immédiat: la pauvre femme éclata d'un rire incontrôlable en plein milieu d'une scène dramatique. Erik lui aussi ricanait, mais d'un rire mauvais et méchant. A bout de souffle à force de rire, la Carlotta s'effondra sur les planches, et bientôt, son rire cessa, sa respiration cessa, son coeur cessa de battre...et la cantatrice mourut dans un grand éclat de panique.___

_Tout heureux, Erik rentra chez lui, et quelque temps plus tard, il vivait avec Christine dans la maison du lac. L'auteur suppose qu'il a fait usage de son protoxyde d'azote sur le vicomte de Chagny..._


	5. Pauvre Erik

**Mon pauvre Erik**

"Enfin! J'ai réussi à la capturer!" s'extasiait Erik, fou de joie, penché à la fenêtre invisible de la chambre des supplices. Il regardait avec jubilation la jeune femme maintenant enfermée, attendant avec impatience qu'elle se mette à hurler, à chercher une issue, ou autre chose... 

Il descendit quelques instants de son perchoir afin de préparer mieux ses supplices et de prendre certains instruments lui permettant des bruitages.

Et lorsqu'il revint, le pauvre Erik, qui s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça...faillit en tomber dans les pommes: dans la salle au miroir, très tranquille, Carlotta rectifiait son maquillage!!!

La patience d'Erik était quasiment inexistante... Il prit pourtant son courage à deux mains pour attendre que la cantatrice sombre dans la folie.

Malheureusement, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais torturé que des hommes...Mais jamais des femmes. Et surtout pas des femmes comme celle là!! Après deux ou trois heures à rectifier son maquillage, la Carlotta se mit à ajuster sa coiffure sans cesse imparfaite à ses yeux, sans même prêter attention à la chaleur pourtant intense! Et une fois la coiffure arrangée, elle remit ses jarretelles, laça ses chaussures à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que ça lui semble parfait...Et ensuite, retour au maquillage.

Catastrophe... Il semblait à Erik que c'était lui qui était torturé, et pas sa victime!! Finalement lassé, il prit des fruits et les lança dans la chambre de torture. Et Carlotta passa des heures à éplucher chaque quartier de mandarine qu'elle mangeait, à manger la pomme par centimètre cube...

Erik, se sentant devenir fou, quitta les lieux, laissant finalement le fonctionnement de la chambre s'arrêter tout seul, pendant que la Diva s'était mise à chanter à tue tête, comme une possédée.

Erik, incapable de supporter ce martyre, se réfugia dans la loge de Christine, laquelle le trouva traumatisé et passa des années à tenter de le rassurer et de le retaper un peu...Le pauvre avait eu le choc de sa vie!

Pendant ce temps, la Diva abandonnée dans la chambre de tortures finit par mourir de faim...

Erik lui fit de superbes funérailles! Jamais personne ne l'avait poussé à bout à ce point, à ce niveau il lui tirait son chapeau!


	6. Requiem aeternam

**Requiem aeternam**

_Avant propos : Vingt ans se sont écoulés depuis les événements de l'Opéra Garnier. Erik, le cher Fantôme de l'Opéra, a quitté ses souterrains et vit maintenant dans un petit appartement à l'Opéra. Christine Daaé et Raoul de Chagny sont mariés; le comte de Chagny (depuis la mort de Philippe, Raoul est comte) est commandant sur un navire de la Marine Française, et son épouse est toujours diva à l'Opéra.___

_Carlotta a été évincée par Christine, et se cantonne maintenant à des rôles secondaires. Certes, au début, elle avait beaucoup intrigué pour récupérer sa place, mais depuis qu'Erik s'était installé et l'avait abreuvée d'injures et de menaces, elle se tenait plus ou moins tranquille.___

_Mais l'ex Fantôme, maintenant ténor principal de l'Opéra, n'en reste pas là. Il considère toujours Carlotta comme une véritable menace. Il aimerait la congédier totalement, mais en est incapable.___

_Nota bene: Erik a maintenant 60 ans, Christine en a 38, Raoul 42, et Carlotta 50._

Carlotta est mourante. Cette rumeur se propageait sans cesse dans l'Opéra, telle une traînée de poudre. Si bien qu'elle parvint aux oreilles du grand ténor de l'Opéra, autrement dit: Erik. Lequel fut très surpris...Pour une fois qu'il ne tentait rien contre la diva, il fallait qu'elle agonise!

Un peu intrigué, il se faufila jusqu'à la loge de la diva, où elle était alitée. Le médecin du théâtre secouait la tête d'un air anxieux... Erik sortit du passage secret où il s'était caché, arriva dans l'antichambre de la loge de Carlotta, puis frappa à la porte. Un valet le fit entrer, et Erik put ainsi s'adresser au médecin... le pire était à craindre, apprit-il, car la diva avait malencontreusement contracté la tuberculose...et devait être mise en quarantaine immédiatement!!

Et là...Erik ne sut plus que faire, ni même quoi penser? Devait-il se réjouir? S'attrister? Penser que c'était une bonne chose? Une mauvaise chose? Tout se justifiait.

Il aurait pu être réjoui, car il aurait été débarrassé de Carlotta, ce qui signifiait que la gloire de Christine ne pourrait plus être menacée.

Il aurait pu être attristé car tout de même une femme qu'il respectait au fond de lui-même pour sa ténacité (mais malheureusement ce n'était qu'au fond de son subconscient, et uniquement pour sa ténacité) allait mourir dans d'horribles souffrances.

Il aurait pu penser que la mort est une bonne chose, et que dans l'au-delà elle serait plus heureuse.

Il aurait pu penser que c'était une mauvaise chose, de voir cette femme mourir si jeune encore. D'autres qui n'ont aucun mérite meurent à 80 ans. D'autres encore sans même avoir pu vivre.

Il aurait encore pu avoir des tas d'autres réactions.

Mais au lieu de ça, il restait là comme un abruti, encore sous le choc de la révélation que venait de lui faire le médecin.

Deux heures plus tard, tout accès à la chambre de la diva était condamné, sauf son passage secret (ignoré de tous, comme il se doit). Le médecin viendrait la voir tous les jours. Sinon, personne ne pouvait entrer. Ni sortir.

Chaque jour, Erik se faufilait dans son passage secret, et venait observer la Carlotta à travers le miroir, repensant au passé...

Au passé pendant lequel Carlotta était une diva capricieuse et invivable, mais pimpante et exubérante. Cette Carlotta là lui plaisait plus que la femme qu'il avait sous les yeux. Une femme détruite, pâle comme un linge, couchée sans force dans un lit éclaboussé de sang.

Elle lui rappelait sa vie antérieure. Sans soins, sans soutien, sans amour, sans amis. Sans rien. Enfermé dans un espace restreint, qui constituait tout leur univers.

Et puis vint cet instant fatal... Carlotta s'était violemment redressée dans son lit, avait vomi du sang, dans un effort ultime pour tousser. Erik, qui était derrière le miroir, eut soudainement un affreux pressentiment, et brisa le miroir qui les séparait d'un coup de pied. Il se précipita dans la chambre, juste à temps pour que Carlotta meure dans ses bras.

Il lui avait fermé les yeux.

Et il était encore là, à côté du cadavre, une seule pensée en tête: "pourquoi elle?"

Erik reprend doucement ses sens, il se relève et se glisse hors de la pièce, la tête basse, pour annoncer à l'Opéra le triste événement.

**Note de l'auteur : ce texte est très différent de ceux des précédents (et suivants) chapitres, mais je tenais tout de même à montrer une facette moins sadique d'Erik. Pardon à ceux qui voulaient du sadique. Je les contenterai plus tard.**

**J'espère que personne ne m'en veut. **

**Ah, aussi… Je sais bien que les sentiments d'Erik à l'égard de Carlotta sont étranges, mais quelle serait votre réaction si vous voyiez votre pire ennemi mourir injustement sous vos yeux ?**


	7. Vous avez le bonjour d'Erik

**Vous avez le bonjour du Fantôme**

"Tiens...c'est étrange...Le fantôme de l'Opéra n'a pas encore réclamé ses honoraires...", s'étonnait M. Firmin à l'adresse de son collègue, M. André. Tous deux dirigeaient l'Opéra Populaire depuis déjà six mois, et toujours, le Fantôme avait été ponctuel: tous les 5 du mois, il demandait son salaire. Et ce depuis le 5 juin! Toujours, il réclamait ses 20 000 francs. Mais aujourd'hui, nous étions déjà le 9, et pas de nouvelles du Fantôme...

"Au fond, c'est une bonne chose!, répondit M. André, au moins avec cet argent, nous pourrons offrir une loge digne de ce nom à notre chère prima donna".

Juste ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire.

Car, tapie dans un coin sombre près des deux hommes se tenait un troisième personnage... Lequel ne semblait pas de superbe humeur! Non mais, comme si son salaire allait être versé à cette chipie! HORS DE QUESTION!!!

Il se rua dans l'un de ses passages secrets, atteignit le bureau de ces messieurs en quelques secondes de course effrénées, leur emprunta une plume et un peu d'encre, une enveloppe et une feuille de papier. Plus, bien entendu, de la cire pour le sceau. Et il rédigea son habituelle demande de salaire...

Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas réclamé plus tôt? Aurait-il oublié la date?  
La vérité est qu'il avait promis à sa tendre Christine de ne plus se faire remarquer...Qu'il se tiendrait tranquille... Et depuis six mois, hormis sa demande de salaire, il n'avait RIEN fait. Absolument rien. Et, comme si elle n'était pas déjà assez satisfaite, elle lui avait demandé (que dis-je! Ordonné!) de cesser de réclamer de l'argent, sauf s'il voulait ruiner l'Opéra et ainsi, perdre tout moyen de subsistance...

Il avait cédé, et ce mois ci, il n'avait rien demandé, se contentant de mâcher sa rancoeur contre la belle Daaé; Après tout, elle avait tout de même un peu raison! 

Mais là, c'était une question d'honneur!!! Hors de question que la Carlotta s'offre des tapis d'orient et des diamants avec son salaire!! Comme si son cachet de prima donna (qui s'élevait à 15 000 francs par mois) ne lui suffisait pas! Certains vivaient avec 500 francs par mois, et s'en sortaient! Alors comment cette pimbêche de première, qui avait débuté comme chanteuse de taverne (et comme prostituée par la même occasion) et qui n'avait aucun talent, avait-elle pu obtenir ce que n'ont que les gens méritants?

Ca le révoltait.

Au diable sa promesse!! (d'ailleurs, il ne les tenait jamais, une promesse est juste bonne à piéger les imbéciles) Il reprenait son salaire!

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se rendit soudain compte que des pas s'approchaient dangereusement du bureau...

Lorsqu'il vit la clinge de la porte bouger, il bondit de sa chaise (ou plutôt, de la chaise du directeur) et se rua dans son passage. Ces messieurs eurent tout juste le temps d'apercevoir un bout de cape disparaître...

Si bien qu'ils crurent avoir rêvé.

Mais la lettre était là...Et M. André gémit (comme à son habitude).

"Oh, Firmin, nous avons déjà dépensé cet argent!! Comment expliquer ça à Carlotta, maintenant qu'elle est au courant?"

Firmin ne répondit pas, il était trop ennuyé...

"C'est une catastrophe... Nous sommes ruinés!", reprit André qui pleurait presque.

C'est alors que se fit entendre la voix du Fantôme. Les deux imbéciles en restèrent glacés sur place.

"Messieurs... A votre place je récupérerai le salaire... Sinon, quelque chose de terrible arrivera à votre chère Diva"

Et voici deux messieurs vraiment bien embêtés... De toute façon, ils essuieraient une tempête... Mais la tempête serait elle rose ou noire? Ca, c'était à voir!

Et finalement, redoutant plus de perdre la diva que de s'expliquer avec le Fantôme, ils décidèrent que l'argent restera à Carlotta.

Le masque d'Erik vira au rouge, et faillit fondre sur sa figure tellement il bouillait de rage. A moitié sonné sous le coup, il retourna à sa demeure, et se jeta ivre de rage dans le lac.

Un bon bain plus tard, il allait un peu mieux.

Mais restait le problème Carlotta...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Le lendemain matin, alors que la nuit étendait toujours son rideau sombre et parsemé de diamants sur Paris..._

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années gambadait dans les ruelles sinueuses d'un quartier à moitié endormi. Il était environ huit heures, et déjà des adolescentes de la campagne dressaient leurs étals et y étendaient les produits de leurs élevages et/ou cultures.

Si bien que la présence d'une charrette remplie de choux ne parut étrange à personne.

Carlotta (car oui, c'était elle), chantonnait gentiment, un panier sous le bras. Dieu sait quelle idée lui était passé par la tête: une femme pareille, faire son marché? D'habitude, c'étaient les domestiques qui s'en chargeaient. 

Le conducteur de la charrette lança subitement son âne au galop, et la bête puis la charrette écrasèrent la malheureuse femme au vu de tous, avant de prendre la fuite, et de sauter de l'attelage en marche pour rentrer dans l'Opéra, où un ricanement venu droit des enfers se fit entendre entre les quatre murs de l'Opéra, avant que le son d'un orgue ne se fasse entendre, et qu'une voix ne se mette à chanter un requiem.

Carlotta n'était plus.

Les directeurs avaient voulu éviter de perdre la diva, quitte à s'expliquer avec le Fantôme. Mais malheureusement ils avaient non seulement perdu leur chère cantatrice, mais inutile de préciser que le Fantôme leur avait fait une crise! Et le pire...Il exigeait maintenant le triple de son salaire!


	8. Erik et Pasteur contre Carlotta

**Erik et Pasteur contre Carlotta**

Erik était plongé dans son journal depuis ce qui lui semblait des lunes, déjà. En réalité, ça ne faisait que quelques minutes, mais les sujets lui semblaient tellement lassants...

_Comment séduire la femme de votre vie_

Erik ricana amèrement! Ben tiens... Comme si ça allait l'aider à avoir Christine! Autant rêver! Mais, par curiosité (ou par espoir?), il se plongea dans ce qui était le premier article du journal

_Pour que votre femme vous soit attachée, il ffaut que vous lui témoigniez un amour sincère_

Sans blague...

_Offrez lui des cadeaux, faites lui plaisir sans cesse_

Tiens donc... "J'ai fait que ça de ma vie!!!", hurla Erik en pensée.

_Faites la cuisine, le ménage et tout ce qu'elle vous dira de faire, afin qu'elle ne se sente pas seule à travailler pendant que vous lisez votre journal_

Ben tiens...Il ne lui avait jamais demandé de faire le ménage!!

Cet article était vraiment stupide...

Raoul ne faisait jamais le ménage à la maison, et Christine l'aimait quand même. Raoul ne la gâtait pas autant que lui, et elle l'aimait quand même. Raoul ne l'aimait pas autant que lui, et c'était lui qu'elle aimait.

C'est vraiment dégueulasse...

Ecoeuré, Erik tourna la page.

_Opéra populaire: Révélation d'une grande cantatrice, dont personne ne connaissait le nom.  
Christine Daaé enthousiasme le public_

"Et pas un mot pour moi, alors que c'est grâce à MOI qu'elle est aussi célèbre!", s'insurgea Erik, avant d'arracher la page avec fureur.

Il arrivait au bout du journal... avant de lire le dernier article!

_Louis Pasteur: Découverte magistrale du savant français. Le vaccin antirabique découvert._

Ah, enfin quelque chose d'intéressant...cet article là l'intéressait, au moins! Erik le dévora avec voracité.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Deux jours plus tard, même topo: Erik lit son journal_

"Toujours aussi inintéressant, ce journal", songea Erik avec un rictus, tout en regardant Christine qui préparait le souper... Il se perdit un instant dans sa contemplation, avant de sentir brutalement qu'on arrachait le journal de ses mains

"HAAAAAAA", cria Erik surpris

Christine ne broncha pas, elle eut même une moue énervée.

"Erik, une fois que tu auras terminé de lire tes stupidités, tu pourrait peut-être penser à venir m'aider."

"Ben...heu..." Le fantôme ne savait pas quoi répondre. Jamais Christine ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton là! Il se leva, et la suivit aux cuisines.

"Me diras-tu ce qu'il t'arrive, demanda le Fantôme d'une voix inquiète et légèrement courroucée.

-Rien, rien du tout, si le fait que Carlotta aura à nouveau la vedette dans "La Perichole", que Raoul est malade et que j'ai perdu mon chat ne comptent pas!

- ...

Erik ne répondit rien, trop surpris. Mais rapidement son teint si blême devint vert de rage, il marmonna une vague excuse à Christine avant de courir vers le Lac et de sortir comme un possédé de l'Opéra.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Allons maintenant voir ce qui se passe du côté de M. Pasteur, le célèbre chercheur._

Louis Pasteur était en train de ranger tout son matériel de recherche, lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Intrigué, il alla ouvrir d'un pas claudiquant (depuis son attaque quelques années avant, il traînait la jambe gauche), pour se retrouver face à un homme vêtu entièrement de noir qui lui demanda d'une voix très affable s'il n'avait pas un échantillon de son vaccin. Il pensait en effet que son pauvre chien avait été contaminé et ne tenait surtout pas à l'abattre.

Or, Pasteur avait très bon coeur, et adorait les animaux. De plus, le ton confiant et aimable, teinté de mélancolie, avec lequel l'homme s'était adressé à lui avait suffit à le convaincre.

Le vieux savant se leva et alla prendre un échantillon de son vaccin. Mais alors qu'il le rapportait au visiteur...Ce dernier lui demanda alors des échantilons du virus original de la rage. Devant l'air suspicieux de Pasteur, il lui expliqua aussitôt qu'il faisait des expériences scientifiques. Ce qui rassura totalement le savant.

Erik, triomphant, revint dans sa demeure avec dans sa poche un vaccin et un virulent virus et un méchant sourire...et aussi avec un cadeau pour Christine, par la même occasion. Ben quoi, on pouvait très bien nourrir de vilains projets et aimer une femme, non?

Une fois à l'Opéra, il mit Christine au diapason. Contrairement à toute attente, Christine n'objecta rien. Elle était trop rancunière.

Et le soir même, alors que Carlotta répétait avec l'orchestre, Erik enleva son cabot. Le fantôme eut droit à quelques morsures, mais finalement parvint à endormir la bête (d'un coup de poing sur le crâne) et à lui inoculer la rage, avant de l'attacher et de le rendre à Carlotta.

La nuit, notre ami le Fantôme se glissa dans la loge de la diva et lui injecta le vaccin antirabique dans son sommeil...Car il voulait qu'elle souffre, et pas qu'elle meure. Ensuite, il libéra le chien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dix minutes plus tard, on entendit d'horribles cris de souffrance et d'effroi, et l'on vit une diva dans son lit, alors qu'un affreux caniche lui mordait la glotte avec rage. Un employé de l'Opéra abattit le chien de deux balles: une arriva dans le corps de la Diva, l'autre tua le cabot.

Le médecin appelé en urgence déclara que la Carlotta mourrait de ses blessures...et en effet, ce fut le cas...

Que son âme repose en paix...


	9. Hannibal

**Hannibal**

Au plus profond de son être et de son antre, Erik, le terrible Fantôme de l'Opéra, ricanait. Une représentation de l'Opera "Hannibal" allait avoir lieu, Christine faisait partie des danseuses, et pour une fois, il ne s'y était pas opposé. Mais les vêtements qu'elle portait et qui la couvraient si peu lui plaisaient tant...Rien qu'à l'évocation, pire, à la vue, de son ventre plat, de sa poitrine petite mais ferme, de ses épaules nues, de ses jambes galbées, de ses cuisses rondes et de ses hanches délicieuses, Erik fondait littéralement!

Malheureusement, il n'était pas le seul...Raoul de Chagny, cet infâme vicomte, regardait aussi sa chère protégée d'un air qui ne lui plaisait pas trop...

Qu'il fasse le voyeur si ça lui chante! Mais hors de question qu'il touche à SA Christine!

Donc, inutile de préciser pourquoi il ricanait! Un mauvais plan en cours, comme toujours...

Consultant sa montre, il se rendit compte de l'heure qu'il était: 7h30!! Bon sang...Il devait donner sa leçon à Christine!

Lorsqu'il arriva, Christine était en larmes et regardaitavec effroi une coupure assez profonde qu'elle avait au ventre.

Inquièt, Erik sortit de son trou et vint la soigner, craignant qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave. Christine, entre deux sanglots, lui raconta que Carlotta lui avait donné un coup de stylet pour l'empêcher de paraître sur scène.

Erik bondit du fauteuil où il était assis et se rua dans la loge de la diva.

Mais subitement, notre Fantôme se ravisa. Non, non, c'était trop facile... Il revint vers Christine, et passa quelques minutes à la rassurer avant de redescendre dans son antre. Un plan était de mise!

Il prit son Lacet du Pendjab et se précipita vers la loge de...Piangi, qu'il étouffa proprement avant de balancer le corps dans le Lac.

Puis, il se grima de façon à ressembler exactement au ténor, échauffa sa voix et se prépara à entrer en scène...

Pendant ce temps, notre ennemie la Carlotta s'habillait. Erik passa devant sa loge, et se retint de lui sauter à la gorge...il alla directement dans la Loge de Piangi, enfila le costume du chanteur et se prépara à entrer en scène.

La première scène où lui, Hannibal, devait intervenir, était justement une scène de bataille. Armé d'une longue brette et d'un poignard, Hannibal Erik dansait et chantait, lorsqu'arriva sa chère amante, Carlotta...

Juste à temps! Au cours d'une pirouette, Erik lui transperça le ventre.

La pauvre diva en mourut sur le coups...

Et quelques jours plus tard, Christine découvrit qu'elle portait un enfant...Et que Raoul avait été tué!

Mais Erik était toujours là pour la consoler, n'est-ce pas?


	10. la sol la mi la

**La sol la mi la**

Carlotta et Piangi étaient dans le foyer des Artistes, attablés devant un magnifique plat de poissons en tout genre. Car ce soir, la Diva, qui fêtait ses 30 ans, avait décidé de tout faire en grand! Et comme de raison, elle avait commandé les meilleurs mets chez les meilleurs traiteurs: du foie gras de chez Fauchon, du caviar, des soles, des daurades, des crevettes, des queues de langouste, et bien d'autres choses encore.

Et c'est ainsi que nos deux cocos, accompagnés de tout le choeur, tout le corps de ballet, de l'orchestre et des autres solistes, dînaient en grande pompe au Foyer!

Un seul homme n'était pas invité: notre cher ami le Fantôme! Et il va sans dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié...Lui aussi, il aurait bien piqué sa fourchette dans tant de mets succulents! Lui aussi, il aurait volontiers pris part aux conversations mondaines (en particulier avec sa tendre Christine). Mais par-dessus le marché, il était tellement horripilé de voir la Carlotta faire l'extravagante qu'il l'aurait bien étranglée avec la langouste.

Mais au fait...pourquoi pas?

C'est ainsi que notre ami Erik passa à l'action. Il souffla tout d'un coup les bougies du grand lustre illuminant la salle, la plongeant dans le noir total, provoquant un charivari phénoménal. Et, imitant la voix de Piangi parmi tout ce tohu-bohu, il parvint à faire avaler à la pauvre femme un morceau de daurade rempli d'arêtes donc une semblait trop large pour sa gorge...

Après quelques minutes, la Carlotta n'était plus.

Et les lumières se rallumèrent sur un cadavre. Erik avait disparu, non sans oublier de se servir dans les plats!


	11. Crise de pyromanie

**Crise de pyromanie**

Erik n'était pas franchement dans son assiette... pas qu'il était malade physiquement, mais au niveau mental ça n'allait pas fort... Depuis qu'il avait flambé l'Opéra, il avait pris goût au feu et aux flammes, malheureusement.

Et depuis ce temps là, il avait déjà bouté le feu aux maisons des directeurs, à la résidence d'été de Chagny et à la bicoque de Buquet. Ne manquait plus sur la liste que la maison de la Carlotta, avant que son cycle de vengeances en tout genre ne soit bouclé. Et il avait bien l'intention de le boucler (presque) tout de suite!

Mais mieux valait attendre que la Diva soit dedans, avant de mettre le feu.

C'est ainsi que, par une belle nuit d'hiver, notre ami le fantôme se glissa dans les rues sombres de Paris. Se cachant entre les voitures pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il zigzagua jusqu'à la maison de notre Diva, dans le faubourd St Honoré.

Il y avait encore de la lumière aux fenêtres... Notre ami Erik, curieux de nature, se rapprocha dangereusement de la maison, et, se glissant tout contre le mur, parvint à rejoindre les jardins de la Carlotta. De là, il plaqua son nez gelé contre la vitre et regarda plus attentivement quel genre de beau monde la Diva pouvait héberger...

Il ne fut pas peu surpris! Dans la salle à manger, autour d'un énorme buffait, tout le personel de l'ancien Opéra faisait la fête!

Un instant, il se mit à craindre pour Meg et Antoinette Giry; ainsi que pour Christine. Mais heureusement, il ne les vit pas. 

Alors, il décida de passer à l'offensive. Poussant délicatement la fenêtre, il alluma une allumette et mit le feu à une tenture. Feu qui se propagea aux tapisseries, aux tableaux, au plancher,... Et qui finit par faire tomber toutes les poutres avoisinantes, bloquant une majeure partie des fêtards dans l'immeuble.

C'est ainsi que périt notre pauvre Carlotta...

Et ce fut aussi ainsi, à voir tant d'innocents mourir par sa faute, qu'Erik prit conscience de sa folie...


	12. Harcèlement mental

**Harcèlement mental**

"Marre! Marre! Marre!"

Visiblement, Erik n'était pas de super humeur ce matin... Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre comme un lion encagé, pestant sans cesse contre quelque chose dont lui seul connaissait la nature. Mais ce quelque chose avait vraiment le don de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote...Et par là de le rendre particulièrement dangereux et agressif. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée vu le génie diabolique du Fantôme.

Et là, visiblement, l'énervement avait cédé le pas à la folie meurtrière...

Aveuglé par sa rage, notre ami Erik ne se rendit pas compte qu'il sortait de la pièce en caleçon, et seul un miroir placé là pour Dieu sait quelle raison put lui remettre les esprits en place. Encore plus vexé, il retourna dans sa chambre et s'habilla, ou plus précisément, tenta de s'habiller, car, dans la fureur, il déchira ses vêtements plusieurs dizaines de fois avant d'arriver à être habillé correctement.

Inutile de préciser que là, il était aussi électrique qu'un cable à haute tension...voire plus encore. Ne manquait sur son front que l'inscription "attention danger" accompagné d'un éclair à la Harry Potter pour que la ressemblance soit parfaite.

Donc, notre cher Erik, aussi bouillant qu'une cocotte minute, la vapeur lui sortant des narines et des oreilles, se dirigea dans les souterrains vers le seul point qu'il visait: la loge d'une diva, autrement dit, celle de la Carlotta.

Sa rage était telle qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres, qu'il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans rater totalement.

Autant tout de suite laisser tomber l'épée, le lacet du pendjab, et même le pistolet...

De rage, le fantôme hurla à travers le miroir de la Loge:

"Tout ça c'est de ta faute, crétine! Sale peste! Sombre idiote!"

Et il déversa encore un flot de jurons à l'adresse de la silhouette en rose qui se regardait dans la glace. Silhouette qui d'ailleurs n'y prêtait pas, ou peu, d'attention.

Quelques heures de jurons plus tard, notre pauvre Fantôme de l'Opéra avait la gorge asséchée, la bouche privée de salive, et l'énervement dont il souffrait ne s'était pas apaisé avec le temps!

Alors quand la diva se leva très posément de son fauteuil et se rendit dans une salle à l'autre bout de l'Opéra pour dîner, il faut bien se rendre compte qu'il était comme le Vésuve 30 secondes avant l'éruption qui détruisit Pompéi.

Une fois assuré qu'elle n'était plus dans les parages, il se glissa dans la loge, et se précipita sur une carafe de vin aux fruits qu'il vida d'un trait pour apaiser la brûlure de sa gorge. Et ensuite, il s'employa à passer les trois heures que duraient habituellement le dîner de la Diva, à graver des insultes sur tous les meubles de la loge.

Au grand dam de la pauvre femme...

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle regarda avec effroi les meubles, s'enfuit en courant et en pleurant.

Et lorsqu'elle revint le lendemain voir si tout cela n'avait pas été qu'un horrible cauchemar, elle vit sur le sol de sa loge des rats morts.

Et toujours cette voix qui déversait des insultes...

Au bout de plusieurs semaines de torture, la pauvre Carlotta était littéralement à bout. Erik, quant à lui, avait récupéré son sang froid et s'amusait bien...

Alors notre pauvre amie décida d'en finir, et sous les yeux épouvantés de la Voix, qui ne voulait pas en arriver là, elle se planta un couteau dans le coeur et mourut.


End file.
